


In the News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In the News

Title: In the News  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: G to R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #145: Interview with Luna Lovegood  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Luna may be infuriating, but that doesn't make her wrong.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In the News

~

Despite Severus’ misgivings, _the Quibbler_ interview had been benign. Lovegood had asked odd questions, ranging from his knowledge of imaginary creatures to why black was the predominant colour in his wardrobe, but not once did she mention Voldemort or his very public trial and acquittal.

When he’d actually passed Potter on his way out of _the Quibbler_ offices, their eyes had met, Potter had smiled, and Severus hadn’t growled.

So, upon reading the final article, Severus wondered if he was going mad. _It’s clear that Snape and Potter share a deeper bond then mere co-heroes._

“I’ll kill her,” he growled.

~

Potter seemed unsurprised when Severus contacted him.

“Luna’s mad,” Potter said. “I thought you knew.”

“How should I know that?”

“She was your student.”

Severus refused to concede that point. “We’ll force a retraction. Meet me at her office in an hour.”

“Why are you upset?” Lovegood appeared puzzled as to why Snape was there.

“You implied that Potter and I are involved,” Severus gritted out.

Lovegood smiled. “Well that’s true.”

“It’s not!”

“Of course it is, Professor.” Lovegood stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

“What an infuriating woman,” he snarled as she left.

Potter smiled. “You’ve no idea.”

~

Severus took another sip of his ale. “This is Lovegood’s normal behaviour?”

Potter nodded. “Yes, but don’t worry, no one actually reads _the Quibbler_.”

“Why did you grant the interview?” Severus asked, realizing Potter actually wasn’t a bad conversationalist after five ales.

Potter shrugged. “She’s my friend.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why’d _you_ do it?”

“Minerva.” Severus sighed. “Last time I accept her advice.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It allowed us to have a civil drink together.”

“Don’t you mean ‘bond over drinks’?” Severus said dryly.

Potter smiled. “If you like. Maybe Luna isn’t mad.”

_No, but perhaps I am._

~

“Utter madness,” Severus gasped, Potter frotting against him. They’d barely made it outside before Potter’d begun sucking kisses onto his jaw while Severus sought warm skin beneath fitted robes.

“Want me to stop?” Potter moaned, nibbling the fleshy lobe of Severus’ ear.

“Don’t you dare.”

Potter chuckled. “Yes, sir,” he gasped, his movements speeding up.

Severus clutched Potter, attempting to stave off his orgasm, yet he came in his pants like a boy, his embarrassment tempered by Potter spurting against his leg seconds later.

“Maybe Luna’s right,” Potter managed.

“Perhaps. She shan’t hear it from me, however.”

Potter grinned. “Agreed.”

~


End file.
